Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for training motor vehicle operators to drive safely, and particularly to minimize their risk being involved in a motor vehicle accident.
Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques, systems, and methods are available for providing driver education and training. Such training typically involves actual, behind-the-wheel driver training as at least one component. Such driver training may or may not be supplemented with classroom instruction.
FIG. 1 is a graph (compiled from data published by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration in Traffic Safety Fact Sheets) showing crash rate as a function of experience. As shown in the figure, scientific research has shown that inexperienced drivers—regardless of age—have a much higher chance of being in collisions than more experienced drivers. As drivers gain more experience, crash rate decreases dramatically. Nevertheless, inexperienced drivers are more prone to be in collisions until they have amassed a decade or more behind the wheel. One reason for this long learning curve is that as drivers gain experience on the road, they learn to do things differently, see things differently, and think about things differently compared to inexperienced drivers.
Traditional driver education, however, has focused, not on teaching drivers how to see and think different, but on developing driver understanding of driving laws, teaching the consequences of driver errors (e.g., showing gruesome videos of vehicle crashes), and training drivers in the rules of the road through the use of driving simulators and/or supervised behind-the-wheel driving sessions. Notably, however, research indicates that there is little or no crash reduction benefit associated with this traditional rules-of-the-road-oriented driver education (see, e.g., Mayhew, D R et al. (2002), “The Safety Value of Driver Education and Training”, Injury Prevention, 8 (Supplement 10:3ii-8). Since the subject content of typical driver education has never been subjected to content validity assessment in the context of crash reduction, it is not surprising that there has been little or no crash reduction benefit from such training.
When driving simulators are used, a steering wheel, brake, and accelerator are typically connected in a feedback loop such that under computer control, the image displayed varies as a function of the student's operation of the brake pedal, accelerator, and/or steering wheel. Additional views, such as left side views, right side views, and rear views may be provided within separate windows on the display device or using separate display devices in addition to views simulating a forward view.
Notwithstanding such training and education, there has not been a significant reduction in accidents of less experienced drivers over the years. This lack of success for prior art driver training techniques may be because traditional training programs cover numerous topics in a relatively superficial manner and without any particular focus. In addition, such traditional driver training is typically provided and/or required prior to licensing, so the training content tends to be focused on driving rules/laws and basic skills needed to pass the DMV's Driver's License test—rather than on acquiring skills and experience necessary to be a lifelong safe driver. Thus, while certain safety skills may be taught, there is typically little or no motivation for a new driver to acquire this necessary experience to enhance his/her safety skills until after licensing.
One exception to this general approach to driver training is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,862 (R. Harkness, “Driver Training System”, issued May 8, 2001) which discloses a system and method for providing teenage drivers with training and education focused on various areas that address driving and lifestyle skills. The six areas addressed are i) lifestyle, ii) risk and benefit perception, iii) visual search, iv) speed adjustment, v) space management and vi) hazard recognition. This system is designed to address the driver training needs of teen drivers, the population of drivers having the highest accident rate in the United States.
Importantly, however, even U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,862 does not address the impact of manual, visual, and cognitive distractions while driving, nor does it teach drivers about the risks of using technological advances that are now becoming standard in all new vehicles. As one example, use of smartphones synchronized with vehicle audio systems now enable drivers to phone, message, and/or text with acquaintances—all of which are known to negatively impact a driver's attention and reaction time, as well as increase crash rate in both experienced and inexperienced drivers. As another example, navigation software for GPS guidance to selected locations (accessible via smartphones and/or via in-vehicle software) likewise negatively impacts a driver's attention and reaction time—and the risk of accidents
Furthermore, crash-avoidance skills remain a critical issue for drivers even as they gain years of experience behind the wheel. As drivers become more experienced and secure in their prowess as drivers, personality styles can generate dangerous behavioral habits. For example, an aggressive person can become an aggressive middle-aged driver making risky decisions or engaging in risky behaviors such as darting in and out of traffic, exhibiting road rage, etc. Because middle-aged drivers are viewed as healthy and “in their prime”, these drivers tend to not seek re-education opportunities to improve their driving skills and habits until after being ticketed, causing an accident, or being arrested. Even then, drivers may attend a traffic school, but do not tend to seek additional training in skills associated with being a safe and effective driver.
What is needed, then, is an improved system and method to provide experience to inexperienced motor vehicle drivers to teach these drivers how to minimize risks before they have an opportunity to develop that experience “on the road”, and/or as a tool to hone the driving skills of more experienced drivers.